Anexo:4ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2013 2014 (Latinoamérica) (25 episodios) |predecesor = Tercera temporada }} La cuarta y última temporada de MAD fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 1 de abril de 2013 y finalizó el 2 de diciembre de 2013. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 3 de febrero de 2014 y finalizó el 27 de octubre del mismo año, esta temporada consistió de 24 episodios de 11 minutos de duración y 1 episodio de 24 minutos de duración. Cabe mencionar también que esta es la temporada final de la serie. Además, esta temporada es la primera y única en ser doblada en SDI Media de México, después de haberse doblado sus 3 primeras temporadas en Sensaciones Sónicas. Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Alejandro Villeli *Alondra Hidalgo *Analiz Sánchez *Armando Coria *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Cataño *Bardo Miranda *Benjamín Rivera *Bruno Coronel *Carlos Díaz *Carlos Hernández *Carlos Segundo *César Árias *César Garduza *Cony Madera *Cristina Hernández *Cynthia Alfonzo *Dafnis Fernández *Daniel Abundis *Edson Matus *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Ménez *Elsa Covián *Emilio Treviño *Enrique Cervantes *Erica Edwards *Erick Salinas *Ernesto Lezama *Esteban Siller *Francisco Colmenero *Gabriel Pingarrón *Gaby Cárdenas *Gaby Willer *Gerardo Vásquez *Germán Fabregat *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Herman López *Hiromi Hayakawa *Humberto Solórzano *Humberto Vélez *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Irina Indigo *Irwin Daayán *Isabel Romo *Jahel Morga *Jaime Vega *Javier Olguín *Javier Rivero *Jessica Ángeles *Jorge Badillo *José Antonio Macías *José Antonio Toledano *José Arenas *José Luis Miranda *José Luis Orozco *Karina Altamirano *Karla Falcón *Katalina Múzquiz *Laura Ayala *Laura Torres *Leonardo García *Leyla Rangel *Lety Amezcua *Liliana Barba *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Lupita Leal *Magda Giner *Manuel Campuzano *María Fernanda Morales *Mario Castañeda *Mario Filio *Melissa Gedeón *Miguel Ángel Leal *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Moisés Iván Mora *Óscar Flores *Óscar Gómez *Paco Mauri *Raúl Anaya *Raymundo Armijo *Rebeca Patiño *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Mendiola *Rossy Aguirre *Rubén Trujillo *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Susana Moreno *Víctor Ugarte *Yolanda Vidal Personajes episódicos El cambio de estudio provocó varios cambios en el elenco: *Gerardo Suárez que hacia los insertos y la presentación, fueron cedidos a Mario Castañeda. *Julián Lavat deja de hacer los anuncios recurrentes, siendo cedido por varios actores (mayormente Moisés Iván Mora y Mario Castañeda). *Héctor Moreno deja de hacer el Calendario de MADeventos, siendo cedido a Mario Castañeda. *Daniel Urbán y Daniel Lacy deja de hacer el conductor de noticias, siendo cedido por Dafnis Fernández y José Antonio Macías (ep. 100) Episodio #79: Linkong / Mi Pequeño Brony y Bernstein ' (''Linkong / Rainbow Dash and Bernstein) '''Trivia *Analiz Sánchez repite su papel como Rainbow Dash de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Episodio #80: Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane y Kate (Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate) Trivia *Miguel Ángel Leal repite su papel de Ash Ketchum, a quien interpreta desde la temporada 13 de Pokémon. *Rubén Trujillo repite su papel de Mike Wazowski después de haberlo interpretado en el corto El nuevo auto de Mike. También dobla a James P. Sullivan, personaje interpretado por su hermano Víctor Trujillo. *Ricardo Tejedo repite su papel de Gollum a quien interpreta desde El Señor de los Anillos: las dos torres. *Enrique Cervantes repite su papel de Bane después de haberlo interpretado en la película Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende y el videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto repite su papel de Bruce Wayne / Batman después de haberlo doblado en varias películas y videojuegos. Episodio #81: Gandalf el demoledor / La Teoria del Big Bird (Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory) Trivia *Francisco Colmenero repite su papel de Bilbo Bolsón de El señor de los anillos. También dobla a Santa Claus, a quien dobló en muchas series y películas. *Mario Filio repite su papel de Ralph el demoledor después de haberlo doblado en la película del mismo nombre. También Moisés Iván Mora repite su papel de Reparador Felix Jr. *Eduardo Garza y José Antonio Macías repiten sus papel de Big Bird y Beto respectivamente de Plaza Sésamo. Episodio #82: Les the Miz / El Factor Lex '(''Les the Miz / The Lex Factor) '''Trivia *Esteban Siller repite su papel de Gargamel, después de haberlo interpretado en Los Pitufos. Este sería su último papel. También Francisco Colmenero repite su papel de Papá Pitufo. *Luis Daniel Ramírez repite su papel de Superman después de haberlo interpretado en La gran aventura LEGO y Smallville. Episodio #83: Papá / 1600 Finn (Papa / 1600 Finn) 'Trivia' *En este episodio Esteban Siller ya no interpretó a Gargamel debido a su fallecimiento, fue reemplazado por Germán Fabregat, quien ya lo había doblado en Los Pitufos (2011). *Irwin Daayán y Susana Moreno repiten sus papeles de Lucas y Victoria después de interpretarlos en Mamá. *Por segunda y última vez, Francisco Colmenero repite su papel de Papá Pitufo de Los Pitufos. *José Antonio Toledano, José Arenas y Óscar Flores repiten sus papeles de Finn, Jake y el Rey Helado respectivamente de Hora de Aventura. *Eduardo Garza ya había doblado a Neil Patrick Harris en Los Pingüinos de Madagascar. Episodio #84: G.I.E.I Joe / Perro con Bitácora (G.I E.I Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log) 'Trivia' *Gerardo Vásquez repite su papel como Roadblock después de interpretarlo en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque. También Mario Castañeda repite su papel de Joe Colton después de doblarlo en el trailer de dicha película. *Irwin Daayán y Edson Matus repiten sus papeles de Hikaru Sulu y James T. Kirk respectivamente, después de doblarlos desde Star Trek. *Irina Índigo quien fue la primera voz de Perlita durante la primera temporada de Bob Esponja, participa haciendo coros en la canción de "Borg Esponja". Episodio #85: Superescape del Planeta Tierra / El Mentalista X '("S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist'') '''Trivia *Cesar Arias repite su papel de Charles Xavier después de haberlo doblado en la serie animada X-Men. *El segmento "Tube Feud", es traducido como "100 Usuarios de Internet Dijeron" y como "100 Internautas Dijeron". Episodio #86: PO-blivion / Elemental, mi querida sombrilla (PO-blivion / Umbrellamentary) 'Trivia' *Enrique Cervantes repite su papel de WALL.E después de haberlo doblado en la película del mismo nombre. Episodio #87: Tiburón, el Poderoso / Spock, con el viejo Spock ' (''Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off their Spockers) '''Trivia *Por segunda vez, Edson Matus repite su papel de James T. Kirk. Episodio #88: Jacks los Mata Gigantes / La voz mas hermosa ' (''Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beatiful Voice) '''Trivia *Ricardo Tejedo repite su papel de Jack Sparrow de la saga Piratas del Caribe. *Luis Daniel Ramírez ya había doblado al actor Jack Black en ICarly. Episodio #89: ' El Gran Batsby / Big Time Rush buscando oro ' (The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush) 'Trivia' *Por segunda vez, Sergio Gutiérrez Coto repite su papel de Bruce Wayne / Batman. *Miguel Ángel Leal y Víctor Ugarte repiten sus papeles de Carlos García y Logan Mitchell respectivamente después de haberlos doblado en Big Time Rush. *Francisco Colmenero, quién fue el narrador y otros personajes menores de La bella y la bestia, participó como Bestia. Episodio #90: La Caída de la Primera Casa Blanca ''/ Dinastía McPato (''First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty) 'Trivia' *María Fernanda Morales repite sus papeles de Hugo, Paco y Luis de Disney. También Erick Salinas repite su papel del Pato Donald. *Herman López y Francisco Colmenero repiten sus papeles de Elmer Gruñón y el Pato Lucas respectivamente de los Looney Tunes. *El personaje de Rico McPato es llamado por su nombre original Scrooge. Episodio #91: Después de Beto / Downtown Shaggy ' (''After Bert / Downtown Shaggy) '''Trivia *Francisco Colmenero repite su papel de Scooby-Doo después de haberlo interpretado en varias series y películas. *Leyla Rangel repite su papel de Vilma luego de haberla doblado en las películas live-action ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio y ¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago. Curiosamente, se convertiría en la voz oficial del personaje a partir de ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. Episodio #92: El Llanero y Rango / Cual Doctor Who es la línea? ' (''Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?) '''Trivia *Manuel Campuzano repite su papel del Llanero Solitario de la película del mismo nombre *Ricardo Tejedo repite sus papeles de Toro, Rango y Gollum después de haberlos doblado en El llanero solitario, Rango y la saga El señor de los anillos respectivamente. *José Luis Orozco, que dobló a Collins en El llanero solitario, participa como Butch Cavendish. *Eduardo Garza, que dobló a Donatello en varias series y películas, participa como Miguel Ángel. Episodio #93: Iron Manso 3 / Monsters Community (Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Comunnity) 'Trivia' *Idzi Dutkiewicz repite su papel de Tony Stark / Iron Man del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. *Herman López repite su papel de Wolverine después de haberlo interpretado en las series X-Men y Spider-Man. *Por segunda vez, Rubén Trujillo dobla a los personajes de Mike Wazowski y James P. Sullivan. *Humberto Vélez repite su papel de Roz después de haberla doblado en Monsters, Inc. y Monsters University. *Carlos Segundo repite su papel de Severus Snape luego de interpretarlo en varias películas. Episodio #94: Star Trek: En la babosidad / Stark Tank '(''Star Bleech Into Dumbness / Stark Tank) '''Trivia *Por tercera y última vez, Edson Matus repite su papel de James T. Kirk. Sin embargo, por razones desconocidas, no retoma a Ojo de Halcón del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. *Mario Castañeda repite su papel de Hulk del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. *Raúl Anaya no retoma su papel de Flecha Verde, a quién dobló en Smallville, aunque participó en el episodio doblando a Tony Stark. Episodio #95: Flash y furioso / Salvado por la Adele (The Flash and the Furious / Saved by Adele) 'Trivia' *Por segunda vez, Luis Daniel Ramírez repite su papel de Superman. *Víctor Ugarte repite su papel de Harry Potter después de doblarlo en la mayoría de la saga. *Enrique Cervantes quien ha doblado a Ted Gassner en Rápido y furioso, Sean Boswell en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio y Fenix "Rise" Calderón en Rápidos y furiosos, participa como Dominic Toretto. *Dafnis Fernández quien ha doblado a Fusco en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control, participa como Luke Hobbs. *Carlos Hernández quien ha doblado a Clay en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio, participa como Brian O'Conner. Episodio #96: Mi peor es nada es un zombie / ¿Alguien tiene que irse de GoA? ' (Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone have to GoA? ) Episodio #97: 'Luchadores del Pacífico / Horton y el Misterio de los Quién ' (''Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit!) '''Trivia *Por segunda vez, Francisco Colmenero repite su papel de Bilbo Bolsón. *Cristina Hernández ya había doblado a Emma Stone en Paper Man. thumb|right|140 px|MAD Temporada 4 Episodio #98: Guerra Mundial ZZZ / SHAZAM! y Cat (World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat) Trivia *Ricardo Tejedo y Dafnis Fernández repiten sus papeles de Gerry Lane y Thierry Umutoni respectivamente después de interpretarlos en Guerra Mundial Z. Dafnis también repite su papel del General Zod después de haberlo doblado en El hombre de acero. *Por segunda vez, Luis Daniel Ramírez repite su papel de Superman. *Alondra Hidalgo repite su papel de Sam Puckett de ICarly y Sam y Cat. También Lupita Leal y Eduardo Garza repiten sus papeles de Miranda Cosgrove y Dan Schneider respectivamente, a quiénes doblaron en ICarly. *En el segmento SHAZAM! y Cat, los insertos fueron leídos por Eduardo Garza, así como en Sam y Cat. *Por razones desconocidas, la escena post-créditos de este episodio no fue mostrada, por lo que se cree que fue censurada. Episodio #99: Doraline / Monster Mashville (Doraline / Monster Mashville) Episodio #100: MAD de acero / Sanjay y Krang / El Peor Show de todos (MAD's 100th Episode Special ft. MAD of Steel / Sanjay and Krang / Worst Show Ever) Trivia *Edson Matus, Erica Edwards, Cony Madera y Dafnis Fernández repiten sus papeles de Superman, Lois Lane, Lara Lor-Van y el General Zod respectivamente después de interpretarlos en El hombre de acero. **Edson también repite su papel de Spider-Man en el corto Triple Poder. *Jorge Badillo ya había interpretado a Barack Obama en la película El dictador. *Por segunda vez, Ricardo Tejedo repite su papel de Gerry Lane. *Herman López repite su papel de Krang después de interpretarlo en Las Tortugas Ninja. *José Antonio Macías repite sus papeles como Capitán América del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y como Humpty Dumpty después de haberlo doblado en Gato con botas. Sin embargo, no repite su papel de Johnny Storm después de haberlo doblado en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer. *Hasta ahora, la canción "El peor show de todos" no se pudo escuchar completa debido a que se censuró la mitad de la canción. Episodio #101: Wolverine: Aburrido / Debajo del Bobo ' (''Dullverine / Under the Dumb) '''Trivia *Por segunda vez, Mario Castañeda y Herman López repiten sus papeles de Hulk y Wolverine respectivamente. *Paco Mauri, que dobló a Shigen Yashida en Wolverine: Inmortal, participa como su padre. *Eduardo Garza, que dobló a Donatello en varias series y películas, participa como Leonardo. Episodio #102: Los Juegos aún tengo hambre / Agentes de P.I.T.U.F.O. ' (''Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F.) '''Trivia *Jessica Ángeles, Carlos Díaz, Liliana Barba y Ricardo Tejedo repiten sus papeles como Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Effie Trinket y Haymitch Abernathy respectivamente después de haberlos doblado en la saga Los juegos del hambre. *Por segunda vez, Germán Fabregat repite su papel de Gargamel. *Por razones desconocidas, Francisco Colmenero no repite su papel de Papá Pitufo, siendo reemplazado por Jaime Vega. Episodio #103: El Juego de Alfred / Somos Hombres X (Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men) Trivia *Humberto Solórzano, Yolanda Vidal y Gabriel Pingarrón repiten sus papeles de Hyrum Graff, Gwen Anderson y Mazer Rackham respectivamente después de haberlos doblado en El juego de Ender. Humberto también repite su papel de Wolverine de la saga fílmica de X-Men. *Óscar Flores repite su papel de Cíclope de la saga fílmica de X-Men. *Germán Fabregat repite por tercera y última vez su papel de Gargamel. *En el segmento "El Juego de Alfred", es mencionada la serie animada Steven Universe como "El Universo de Steven". Eso se debe a que la serie no se estrenaba aun en LA y no había título oficial en latino. Curiosidades *Alejandro Villeli, Analiz Sánchez, Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Benjamín Rivera, Carlos Hernández, Elsa Covián, Herman López, Luis Leonardo Suárez, Karina Altamirano, Magda Giner, Óscar Flores y Rossy Aguirre son los únicos actores originales de las 3 primeras temporadas que regresan a doblar personajes en MAD, a pesar del cambio de estudio. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series de DC Comics